


The Journey of an Outlaw

by Neya1777



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neya1777/pseuds/Neya1777
Summary: Dernier chapitre du jeu. Arthur Morgan, personnages principal de Red Dead Redemption 2 va devoir vivre un dernier voyage. Un voyage étrange mais qui lui fera se rendre compte de bien des choses sur sa vie de hors-la-loi.⚠️Attention spoilers alert⚠️this fanfiction is written in french.
Kudos: 1





	1. La rencontre du Cowboy

En sortant du supermarché, Lucie marcha avec ennuie dans les rues étonnamment calmes de New York. Elle pensait tout le temps à un jeu vidéo qui lui rendait triste. Pourtant elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle y passait des heures dessus. Ce jeu s'appelait Red Dead Redemption 2. Elle n'avait pas jouer au premier mais comme le deux était chronologiquement avant le premier, elle ne fit pas la différence et ce fut tout de suite le coup de foudre entre ce jeu vidéo et elle. Selon Lucie, c'était un jeu magnifique que ce soit dans les graphismes que dans l'histoire. 

Mais là elle était arrivé à un point où ce jeu l'a rendait un peu triste. En effet, tout au long de sa partie, elle jouait un cowboy hors la loi, nommé Arthur Morgan, en quête de rédemption, d'où le nom. Au début elle y jouait parce qu'elle adorait les westerns et s'intéressait beaucoup à cette univers et cette époque. Mais hélas, elle dû voir la fin du jeu arrivé et avec lui, la fin de cet Arthur Morgan. Au moment où elle rentrait chez elle, Lucie était au niveau de l'épilogue sur le jeu. Le début donc du premier Red Dead Redemption, joué par un autre personnage. 

Elle se disait que c'était qu'un jeu, qu'elle y jouerait directement en rentrant d'ailleurs. Elle ne se sentait pas seulement perdu à cause de ce jeu mais aussi de plusieurs évènements qui l'a dépassait. C'était un peu comme un film avec une option déffouloire, un moyen sympa de réfléchir sur soi tout en laissant divaguer ses pensées dans un univers qu'elle aimait beaucoup. 

Elle continua de s'avancer vers un parking, un genre de raccourcis qui l'emmenait directement chez elle. Cependant, non loin de l'entrée, Lucie entendit un bruit. Le bruit d'un Homme tombant sur le sol. Elle accourut pour aider la personne lorsqu'elle vie un corps qui lui semblait familier. 

Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau beige, une chemise bleu, des bottes boueuses, un pantalon vert kaki ainsi que des bretelles qui permettait de le faire tenir et évidemment un vieux chapeau trempés qui cachait son visage. Elle se doutait bien évidemment que quelque chose clochait chez cette personne mais voulut quand même la réveiller pour d'une part, s'assurer que cet homme est en vie et aussi pour le protéger :

\- Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en le secouant, monsieur réveillez-vous ! Euh... monsieur Morgan ? Réveilles-toi Aller !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement pour savoir où il était. Étant totalement confus, il se retourna vers la femme qui l'interpellait. 

\- Qu'est-ce... Je suis où là ? Je me suis cogné la tête ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas. Dit-elle tout bas. On verra. Je te sors de là d'abord. Surtout ne dis pas un mot pour l'instant. Faut pas se faire repérer comme ça. 

Il hocha la tête en se frottant le front. Lucie l'aida à se relever en passant de personnes triste et inquiète à ouverte et enthousiaste.

\- Et bien dis donc mon ami, tu as fais fort pour le déguisement de cowboy ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire en regardant les gens qui observait la scène depuis longtemps. Tu me diras à la maison comment s'est passé ta convention ah ah !

Même si cela semblait peu crédible, les gens retournait à leurs occupations tandis que les deux avancèrent d'un pas rapide vers la maison de Lucie. 

Une fois arriver chez elle, Lucie ferma la porte à clef, enleva ses chaussures ainsi que sont manteau et s'affala sur le canapé, complètement exténuée. Elle se releva aussitôt en regardant l'homme qui était resté à l'entrée, regardant la pièce à vivre toujours aussi confus. Elle était sûr maintenant qu'elle voyait clairement sont visage, qu'elle connaissait cette homme.

\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. J'étais un peu brusque. Je veux savoir, c'est toi Arthur Morgan ?

\- Tu me connais ?

\- Oui.

\- D'où ? Je t'ai jamais vu. On est où ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant un peu dans le salon pour l'observer jusque dans les moindres détails. 

\- C'est une longue histoire mais je te connais un peu. Je vais t'expliqué. Assis toi sur le canapé. On va discuter un peu.

Il s'installa et écouta Lucie attentivement. Celle-ci pris une grande inspiration pour se remettre les idées en places et commença :

\- Je m'appelle Lucie. Et c'est difficile à croire autant pour moi que pour toi, mais tu es dans une autre époque. En 2020 au XXI ème siècle. Et crois moi en un peu plus de cent ans les choses ont énormément évoluées. 

\- En 2020 ? Sérieusement ? C'est possible ça ?

\- Faut croire que oui. 

\- Et toi tu es de cette époque ?

\- Oui. 

\- Alors comment ça ce fait que tu connaisses mon nom ? 

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, je sais pas trop ce que ça peut te faire...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire ? Dis moi c'est quoi ce bordel !

\- Ok calme toi. Je veux t'aider, d'accord ? Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

\- J'étais sorti de chez le médecin, dit-il en tenant sa ceinture proche de son revolver par sécurité, j'allais voir une amie pour une mission, l'orque j'ai vu un homme qui a tendu une sorte de corde blanche vers moi en disant qu'il avait besoin d'aide. 

\- Tu le connaissais ? Le coupa-t-elle. 

\- Non. La corde s'est mis a brillé. J'ai comme senti une sorte de décharge et je suis tombé dans les pommes. 

\- C'est pour ça que t'es méfiant avec moi depuis tout à l'heure ? Je te promets, je te veux aucun mal. T'façons je sais que j'ai aucune chance contre toi. Premièrement t'es armé et... Bon je divague excuses moi. Donc tu sais que tu as la tuberculose ?

\- Ce qui commence à m'énerver c'est que tu en sais trop sur moi. 

Les deux étaient sous tensions. L'une essayait simplement de l'aider mais ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre et l'autre voulait rentrer chez lui. Il fallait que Lucie lui fasse changer les idées mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Pour ça il faudrait qu'Arthur se montre plus coopératif mais en même temps elle comprenait tout à fait le comportement défensif de celui-ci. Il devait se demander si c'était un piège. Elle avait l'esprit tout retourner. Elle pensait à son jeu, à Arthur, à sa famille qu'elle devait voir depuis longtemps déjà. Elle arrêta de regarder ce grand cowboy si menaçant et elle s'asseya parallèle au canapé, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux en frottant ses yeux pour éviter de sortir des larmes. 

\- Ça va miss ? Demanda aussitôt Arthur.

\- Non. Écoutes, dit-elle en se levant en direction de la cuisine, mets-toi à l'aise. Enlève ton manteau, tes bottes surtout, tu vas mettre de la boue partout. Je t'apporte un verre d'eau et tu vas me poser des questions sur ce qui t'intrigues ici par ce que je pense que tu t'en doute bien mais j'ai aucune solution pour te faire rentrer chez toi pour l'instant. 

Sur ce elle s'en alla vers la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau et Arthur posa ses bottes à côté des chaussures de Lucie, accrocha son manteau sur le porte manteau et frotta puis secoua son chapeau près de la porte d'entrée pour enlever toute l'eau et toute la poussière. Puis, il s'approcha du petit canapé bleu marine mais remarqua sur la table basse, en face de cette étrange canapé du futur, une sorte d'objet étrange, rectangulaire, gris et avec un dessin de pomme croqué dessus. 

Lucie revint avec le verre d'eau et éclata de rire après avoir vue la tête intriguée d'Arthur qui tenait l'étrange rectangle métallique dans les mains. 


	2. Nouvelle époque, nouveau monde

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda-t-il agacé, c'est quoi ce machin ?

\- Pardon c'est que tu m'as fait pensé à un film. Ce que tu tiens dans les mains s'appelle un ordinateur. Et même qu'on peut aussi l'appeler ordinateur portable. Parce c'est un ordi que l'on peut emmener partout. Au départ on ne pouvait pas le porter parce que c'était une très grosse machine qui effectue des calculs et toute sorte de programme. Au début de sa création il servait à ça puis au fur et à mesure c'est devenu un outil multi tâche plus fonctionnelle et plus petit comme ce que tu tiens dans les mains. 

\- Euh... d'accord, répondit il légèrement amusé, et ça alors c'est aussi un "ordinateur" ?

Arthur pointait du doigt un autre type d'écran: la télévision. Lucie continua d'expliquer et une longue conversation plutôt amusante s'en suivit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'elle disait malgré son assurance et ses connaissances mais voir toutes ces nouvelle choses et tout ces nouveaux objets, lui donnait juste l'envie de dessiner et d'écrire ses pensées sur ce nouveau monde dans son carnet. 

Après une longue discussion sur l'évolution de la photographie et de la téléphonie, Lucie alla vers son frigo apporter quelque chose à boire et à grignoter tandis qu'Arthur enregistra le paysage qu'il pouvait observer depuis l'une des fenêtre de l'appartement, dans son carnet:

_Je viens d'arrivé dans un endroit vraiment très étrange. Ou un temps. Peu importe, tout est différent, pris par la technologie et les grandes villes peuples le monde. Et en ce qui concerne les villes, on est loin de Saint-Denis. Je pense que si Dutch voyait ce qu'a fait la civilisation, il en deviendrai complètement dingue, enfin, plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui et les autres d'ailleurs. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas ni ce que ce type qui m'a amené ici, me voulait. Je l'ai pas retrouvé depuis que je suis arrivé ici. A la place, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme qui m'a amené chez elle. Je sais pas encore ce qu'elle me veut mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là. En tout cas elle sait beaucoup de choses sur moi. Elle sait mon nom, d'où je viens, le gang... Elle sait que je suis malade alors que moi-même je viens de l'apprendre ! En plus elle sait quelque chose d'autre et refuse de me le dire. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus. Ce monde plus il évolue moins il est beau. Surtout les gens qui le change. J'imagine qu'à force de vouloir tout améliorer, on perd un peu plus la beauté de cette terre, et peut-être même, la bonté des gens aussi._

Lucie l'interrompit. Elle lui présenta diverses nourriture et boissons. Deux assiette de ragoût, des pommes et deux yaourt sur une table à manger en bois recouvert d'une vieille nappe en plastique blanc qui ne servait que pour ne pas salir cette table. A côté des assiettes se trouvait des couverts pas si différent de l'époque d'Arthur, des cuillères simple en métal. Sur la table basse, sur laquelle se trouvait l'ordinateur portable, il y avait toutes sortes de nourriture à grignoter. Comme des chips, du popcorn et des cacahuètes avec toutes sortes de boissons. 

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois trop dépayser, expliqua Lucie. J'ai fait ça à la va-vite, j'suis pas forte en cuisine. 

\- Ça pour de la nourriture, il y en a beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de la table. C'est quoi ce pot jaune ?

\- C'est un yaourt. Un dessert. Je t'en prie, assis toi. 

Il s'installa et observa sa nourriture. Il mélangea un peu le contenu de l'assiette tout en regardant Lucie du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci, gênée enleva doucement la cuillère de la main d'Arthur et pris la parole d'un ton ferme:

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle. T'as peur que j'ai empoisonné ton assiette où quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Mais je te l'ai dit ! Lucie ! 

\- Ton nom de famille ! 

\- C'est Maltais ! Lucie Maltais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin !

\- Maltais ? Tu viens d'où ? T'es française ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches sur moi "Lucie Maltais" ?

Elle sortit de table avec un air décourager. Ne sachant quoi dire, elle s'approcha de la télévision, alluma l'écran et dirigea ensuite sa main vers un le bouton d'une sorte de boîte noir rectangulaire. 

\- Écoute, dit elle en déglutissant, je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer tout ça mais j'imagine qu'il faut que tu saches...

\- C'est quoi ? Insista-t-il.

\- C'est euh... une console. On peut jouer dessus. A des jeux un peu spéciaux qu'on appelle "jeux vidéos". Et... enfin disons que... je... je comprends pas moi-même ce que je raconte alors...

Arthur ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle allait lui donner une information importante. Cependant il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de faire diversion pour changer de sujet et cela l'agaçait. Les questions qu'il avait revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'elle savait pourquoi il était là. Peut-être était elle la complice de l'homme qui l'a envoyé ici. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il est arrivé pile devant elle et près de son appartement. Comme il fallait qu'il sache, il décida d'user de ses talents de persuasion pour la faire parler:

\- Tu vas arrêter de bégayer oui ?! Grogna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire peur à ce point ? Ah moins que tu es une idée précise de ce que tu vas me faire avec ton petit copain ! Allez parle ! 

\- Oh attend ! Souffla-t-elle en tombant sur le sol à cause de l'approche agressif d'Arthur. 

Elle savait qu'il pouvait être comme ça avec les personnes qui lui semble hostile ou pour voler de l'argent. Il tentait de la faire parler en lui faisant peur. Elle l'avait déjà vue faire auparavant et parfois il faisait pire que ça. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette peur face à lui. Sa colère qui se lisait sur son visage, son dos qui s'était arrondi et ses pieds qui était bien ancrée dans le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ses poings fermés , devant son torse près à frapper... On aurait dit qu'il allait attrapé le col de Lucie pour la menacer d'avantage. Comme si elle était une O'Driscoll. Le nom du gang ennemis d'Arthur. 

\- Attendre quoi ? T'as perdue ta langue maintenant ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton. 

Il voyait que Lucie était complètement paralysé. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout comme si elle était plongée dans différents souvenirs effrayant. Soudain en sursautant, il tourna sa tête vers la télé qui s'était allumé et avait fait une petite musique. Il regarda donc l'écran et remarqua un dessin représentant un cowboy avec un revolver qui lui ressemblait fortement.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Continua Arthur étonné. 

Elle tourna la tête lentement vers l'écran et pris soudainement une grande inspiration :

\- T'y es pas du tout Arthur. C'est... c'est ce que je voulais te montrer. 

Arthur, dans l'incompréhension totale, aida à relever Lucie et pointa l'écran du doigt en la regardant d'un air méfiant et avec insistance.

Lucie, complètement désemparée continua la voix tremblotante, sachant, la réaction que va avoir le cowboy :

\- Je te connais parce que... Enfin.... Arthur. C'est toi sur le dessin. Tu viens... de là...


	3. La réalité

Arthur ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il regarda à nouveau le dessin : Lui avec son chapeau, dans un fond rouge et des hommes sur des chevaux en dessous de son revolver. Et en bas du cadre, "Red Dead Redemption II" était marqué. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda-t-il toujours confus. 

\- C'est... un jeu vidéo. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais en gros dans un jeu vidéo, tu peux contrôler un personnage et suivre une histoire. Comme un livre que tu peux voir et contrôler, finit elle par dire. 

\- Tu veux dire que je viens d'un jeu ?

\- En quelques sortes, oui. 

\- Mais ce qu'il y a là-dedans, c'est réelle ? 

\- Normalement, non. Bégaya-t-elle. 

\- T'es en train de dire que je ne suis pas réelle ? Que j'existe pas ?! 

Arthur ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille. C'était trop d'informations étranges pour lui. Il s'affala sur le canapé en regardant toujours Lucie avec un air défensif et méfiant. Peut-être qu'elle lui mentait pour le déstabiliser ? 

Lucie quant à elle, s'asseya par terre en appuyant son dos sur le mur. 

\- Écoute, continua-t-elle, moi aussi plus j'ai dû mal à y croire. A la base, moi je pensais que je jouais juste un jeu. Rien de plus. Le personnage principal du jeu c'était toi et je pouvais te faire avancer, te faire prendre des objet... Et tout ce que tu découvrais dans le jeu, je le découvrais avec toi. Pour moi, je suivais une histoire rien de plus. 

Il l'écouta avec inquiétude, le visage pâle. Elle avait l'air de dire la vérité. Ses sentiments étaient partagé entre vouloir connaître la vérité et la peur de savoir. Elle poursuivit :

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivée pour que tu sois ici. Mais le faîte que tu sois là, ça me fait soulevée tellement de questions... Les jeux, c'est des jeux. C'est pas réel. Pourtant, quand j'ai pris ta main tout à l'heure pour t'emmener chez moi, ta peau, ton visage, existe vraiment !

Elle s'approcha de lui et toucha son visage pour vérifier encore une fois. Il se laissa faire pour connaître la réponse. Elle glissa simplement son index le long de la joue gauche d'Arthur puis elle tira une mèche de ses cheveux. Il grogna et plissa les yeux. Elle finit par s'éloigner de lui en s'installant à l'extrémité du canapé.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

\- C'est sur... tu es là. C'est pas un rêve. T'es réel Arthur. 

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes à propos des jeux ?! 

\- C'est parce que t'es pas censé être là !

\- Bon je comprends pas ce que tu dis. Montre moi ce que tu voulais me montrer là, avec ma tête dessus. 

Elle prit la manette de la console et lança le jeu. Celui-ci démarra normalement et mit la partie de Lucie. On vit dans l'écran John Marston, le personnage de l'épilogue. qui fumait, appuyant son dos contre un arbre. Arthur s'approcha de la télé complètement choqué et toucha l'écran telle Jacquouille la Fripouille dans les Visiteurs. Lucie appuya sur un bouton et la partie commença. Arthur avait les yeux rivés sur la télé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela marchait. 

\- Mais, mais il est à l'intérieur ? Comment ça marche ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Lucie. 

\- Non, il n'est ni dans la télé ni dans la console. Ça à l'air dingue je sais, mais en fait ce que tu vois c'est... une projection de ce que fait la console. La grosse boîte noir avec des fil. Dans la console il y a un plein de programmes et de chiffres qui sont en marche pour faire fonctionner le jeu. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'une partie de domino. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? 

\- Si c'est des chiffres, comment on fait pour le voir sur l'écran alors ? Il est là John. On le voit. Est-ce qu'il nous voit ? 

\- Ah non... soupira-t-elle, John ne nous voit pas. Ce que je dit c'est que ce qui est dans la télé, c'est juste l'image de ce que fait la console. Tu comprends ? Ah attend j'ai l'exemple... C'est comme le projecteur dans le cinéma de Valentine. L'histoire avec l'ours, tu vois ? C'est une sorte d'énormes projecteur qui fait qu'on peut voir les dessins. C'est comme à Valentine. 

\- Je vois. 

\- L'ours il était pas réel. Tu pouvais pas le toucher ni lui parler. Là c'est pareil sauf qu'il y a un truc qui change. Regarde. 

Elle appuya sur différents bouton et fit bouger les joysticks de la manette ce qui fit bouger John Marston à son tour. On le voyait tirer avec différentes armes, courir, monter sur un cheval, galoper et manger. Lucie lui expliqua comment elle pouvait déplacer John et lui faire faire ces différentes actions. Arthur était très intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait. Il observa John avec attention. Puis Lucie lui tendit la manette en lui donnant des indications sur les boutons. Arthur appuya sur une touche qui fit accroupir John. Puis sans vraiment chercher sur quelques boutons appuyé, il les actiona tous, ce qui fit courir le pauvre Marston, le fit tirer dans tout les sens ainsi que sur des passants. Après s'être "à peu près" familiariser avec les touches, il dirigea John vers une ville toujours en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais il reconnut l'endroit : Blackwater. Des souvenirs lui revinrent tout a coup, lorsqu'il remarqua que le pauvre Marston était poursuivi par des policiers. Il finit par se tourner vers Lucie pour lui rendre la manette. 

\- Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. 

\- Dit toujours, répondit Lucie calmement en mettant le jeu en pause. 

\- Tu as dit que c'était avec moi que tu découvrais l'histoire. Pourquoi là c'est John ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de lui répondre. C'était parce qu'il était mort dans sa partie que John a pris sa place. De plus le moment où Arthur s'est retrouvé dans la "vrai vie", ne correspondait pas du tout à la chronologie de sa partie. Son apparition ne devait sûrement pas avoir un lien avec sa partie. Cela devait être autre chose. 

\- Eh bien ça dépend du chapitre de l'histoire, finit elle pas répondre. Des fois ça change. Tu veux que je te montre une partie avec toi ?

\- Oui. 

Elle alla alors dans les paramètres du jeu et sélectionna une ancienne sauvegarde du début de sa partie, puis la lança. Tout à coup, la télé devint noir et fit un son aigu et continue. Lucie, anxieuse, appuya sur toutes les touches. Le son s'arrêta et plusieurs images défila : on vit Dutch, Micah et deux autres personnages dont les visages sont éffacés mais dont on peut deviner les silhouettes de John et d'Arthur. C'est images sont suivi de plusieurs messages d'erreur, indiquant que le jeu à été corrompu. Lucie étteingnit alors la console ainsi que la télé puis se leva du canapé. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Arthur. 

\- Je sais pas, répondit-elle froidement en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce. Je suis fatiguée. 

\- Et tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Écoute Arthur, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ça à sûrement planté, je sais pas... Je ferai des recherches demain pour voir si ça un rapport avec ma partie ou non. Parce que tu dois sûrement t'en douter mais je suis pas là seule à y jouer. Là je suis trop crevée donc je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher. Mais avant, je veux juste que tu saches que je veux pas du tout te faire du mal et j'ai pas de "petit copain" avec qui je fais des sales coups, comme t'as dit. J'essaye de t'aider mais il faut que je trouve comment. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Arthur ?

Il hésita un moment puis acquiesça de la tête. Suite à sa réponse elle soupira de soulagement puis continua: 

\- Tant mieux. Bon je vais prendre ma douche. Tu devrais te laver aussi, ça pourrait te faire du bien. Et tu peux manger ton assiette aussi moi tout ça m'a couper l'appétit. 

Elle finit par aller dans sa salle de bain, ferma la porte, ouvrit l'eau et mit sa tête sous le jet qui sortait du pommeau de douche. Elle a avait le sentiment d'être écrasé par la situation. De plus, elle revoyait sans cesse le moment où Arthur la menaçait. Cette situation lui avait rappeler tellement de choses horribles qu'elle s'asseya dans sa baignoire, toujours là tête sous l'eau en échappant quelques larmes. 

Arthur fixait la télé. Il était perdu, la conscience inondé de question. Tout ses souvenirs, toute les choses qu'il avait vécu, les choses qu'il avait fait, les gens qu'il avait rencontré et perdus... Tout ça n'était que du vent ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Le John Marston qu'il avait vu dans la télé, ressemblait vraiment à celui qu'il avait connu pourtant, Lucie lui avait dit qu'il n'existait pas. Lui, il était là, dans un monde étrange, mais il n'existait pas. Il finit par sortir son carnet pour se changer les idées :

_Je lui ai parlé. Elle a dit tellement de choses délirante cette Lucie.... J'arrive pas à croire à tout ce qu'elle me raconte, à croire que ce soit vrai. Que ce que j'ai vécu n'était rien, pas réel. Au final ma réalité n'était peut-être qu'une farce mais pourtant moi, je suis là, au beau milieu de tout ce bordel. Ce sentiment que j'ai, c'est la même que quand j'ai perdu Mary, Eliza et Isaac. Ce sentiment d'être un moins que rien, d'être faible et lâche, mélanger à cette impression d'être perdu... Je déteste ça. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez moi, que j'oublie tout ça. Peut importe si c'est réelle ou pas._

Il rangea son carnet dans sa vieille sacoche et s'installa à la table. Il fixa son assiette. Lui aussi avait perdu l'appétit. Alors voyant les quelques boissons poser sur la table basse, il décida de pendre une bouteille et de s'affaler sur le canapé, fixant la télé éteinte avec un grand désarroi. 


	4. Secret

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucie revint dans le salon dans un pijama rose et blanc, avec un oreiller, une couverture et des vêtements dans les bras. Elle lança ensuite tout ça sur la place libre du canapé.

\- Tu dormira là. J'ai pas de deuxième lit désolé. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va, répondit Arthur en reprenant une gorgée.

\- Tu as le visage plein de boue. Je te montre la salle de bain ? Pour être honnête, j'ai peur pour mon canapé, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je te suis, soupira-t-il en se levant péniblement du canapé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et Lucie lui expliqua comment fonctionnait la baignoire en s'éforssant de garder le sourire, de rester à l'aise et calme. Elle lui en voulait pour son comportement, mais elle savait que c'était un moment encore plus dur pour lui. Elle eut du mal à ignorer cette compation pour lui en voyant son regard vide et son air fatiguée et malade. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et se disait qu'elle lui rapporterai de quoi le soigner. 

\- Après si tu veux faire comme d'habitude, tu n'as qu'à remplir la baignoire à la température que tu veux. Tu as une brique de savon sur le rebord, finit elle.

\- Merci Lucie.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu as des vêtements propre sur l'étagère à ta gauche. Je vais me coucher. Je tiens à peine debout. A demain.

Arthur ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il regarda Lucie s'en aller et fermer la porte de la pièce. À ce moment, il commença à avoir du mal à avancer. Ses poumons lui faisait horriblement mal. Il se mit à tousser brutalement en crachant du sang. Il perdit l'équilibre mais réussi à s'appuyer sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il actionna le robinet comme le lui avait indiqué Lucie. Il fixa un moment l'eau qui coulait doucement, le doux bruit qu'il faisait, la lumière aveuglante de la pièce qui faisait briller ce liquide transparent. Il passa ses mains tremblotante sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes puis augmenta le débit en mettant le bouchon au fond de la baignoire. Il attendit que la baignoire soit remplie à une certaine hauteur puis se déshabilla et se mit à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans l'eau chaude, il se sentait comme s'il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Cette douce chaleur apaisait ses poumons, sa gorge et après quelques minutes, tout sont corps. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, ou les évènements qu'il avait vécu ou bien encore, la maladie, mais il se sentait étrangement bien. Bien qu'il toussait encore un peu, il posa sa tête en arrière, sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés et le sourire au lèvres. Il resta plusieurs dizaines de minutes ainsi mais finalement décida de prendre une nouvelle fois sont carnet malgré une énorme fatigue, pour noter :

_Finalement, Lucie est gentille je crois. Que je sois réelle ou pas, moi je me sens vivant. Même si c'est plus pour longtemps._

_***_

Le lendemain, Lucie se réveilla tard. Elle s'avança lentement et en se frottant les yeux, vers la pièce à vivre qui lui servait aussi de cuisine et sursauta en voyant Arthur sur le canapé en train de griffonné son carnet. Celui-ci releva la tête :

\- Je... excuse moi. Je croyais que c'était un rêve, expliqua-telle en se frottant les yeux encore une fois.

\- J'ai réagi de la même manière.

Elle s'avança vers des placards où se trouvait des paquets de céréales.

\- T'es réveillé depuis quand ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Ça va aller merci. Vers sept heure et demie. C'est ton... téléphones je crois, la chose sur la table qui m'a réveillée. Il n'arrêtait pas de sonner et de s'allumer. Il y avait des insultes marqué dessus.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle se fit rapidement un bol de céréales et regarda ses messages avec inquiétude. Elle lisait des menaces, des insultes, des heures de rendez-vous. Par un excès de colère, elle lança son portable sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Arthur en sursautant.

\- Rien... j'vais aller faire un tour tout à l'heure.

Lucie resta concentrer sur son bol tandis qu'Arthur la regardait douteux. Lucie changea de sujet:

\- Tu dessines sur ton carnet ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu dessines quoi ?

\- Oh rien d'intéressant. Je gribouille.

\- J'écris aussi sur un petit carnet parfois.

\- J'imagine que le miens tu l'as déjà lue.

\- Eh bien...

\- Je vois.

Un froid s'installa. Ils évitaient de se regarder. Lucie fini son bol et alla le ranger tandis qu'Arthur rangea son carnet et mis ses bottes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lucie.

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

\- Il y a encore un truc important dont j'aimerais te parler avant.

\- Vas y, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

\- On est vraiment dans une époque nul. On est confinés ici. À cause d'une maladie, le Coronavirus, expliqua-t-elle. C'est une pandémie mondial et si tu sors, avec la tuberculose, j'ai bien peur que ça t'achève. J'ai pas envie que tu meurs avant d'avoir pu rentrer chez toi.

\- Je vois. Donc tu m'enferme ici ?

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Arthur ! Fais moi un peu confiance !

Il l'a fixait toujours du regard. Il se méfiais toujours. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'elle racontait. De plus elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un :

\- Aujourd'hui on peut te soigner de ça par contre. Je vais aller dans une pharmacie demander des renseignements. J'ai un masque spécial pour me protéger. Si tu veux vraiment sortit on fera des balades si tu veux. Mais laisse moi du temps pour t'aider. Fait moi confiance. Je vais trouver une solution.

En regardant bien, ses cheveux noir, ses yeux bruns, son nez droit comme un pic, son regard déterminer, sa façon de parler, d'expliquer les choses lui faisait beaucoup penser à Dutch. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose en se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, continua-t-elle, moi je vais y aller. J'ai des trucs importants à faire, de la nourriture à ramener et je vais voir pour des médocs.

Elle alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressort avec un jean noir, un t-shirt basique blanc, des baskets blanc et noir et un masque bleu sur le visage. Elle sortit sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers le parking.

Elle se mit en direction du supermarché lorsqu'elle vit un groupe d'hommes, grand et plutôt musclé, se diriger vers elle :

\- Bonjour toi ! Alors, ça faisait longtemps hein ? Dit l'un d'eux.

\- En effet. J'en ai fini avec cette histoire depuis un bout de temps. J'espère que je ne vous manque pas trop.

\- Nous ? Non. Mais j'en connais un qui veut absolument te voir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu pourras lui dire que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Elle commença à prendre une autre direction, quand un des hommes lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu vas pas partir comme ça hein ? Continua l'homme. On a ordre de t'emmener. Ou bien de te tuer.

\- Faudra me tuer alors.

Elle tira le bras de l'autre homme qui l'a tenais et lui cassa le bras. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse se battre. Alors en voyant que le supermarché était proche, elle mit un coup de poing à celui qui lui parlait et courra le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle eu beaucoup de mal pour ne pas se faire rattraper mais elle réussit à se réfugier dans le supermarché.

***

Arthur réfléchissais énormément à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lucie et remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son portable sur le sol. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué à propos du téléphone et des applications. Il décida alors de prendre le téléphone, et appuyez sur l'application youtube avec son index. Plusieurs vidéos se présenta à lui, dont celle d'un youtubeur qui faisait des vidéos sur Red Dead Redemption 2. Intrigué, il appuya dessus et regarda la vidéo. Malheureusement, il dû la regarder en petit parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le mettre en grand écran.

Ce youtubeur, expliqua qu'il n'arrivait plus à jouer depuis plusieurs jours à cause d'un bug. L'homme parlait vite et en français donc Arthur ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. Mais en regardant les images, il compris que le bug dont le youtubeur parlait, était le même que ce qu'il avait vu le jour d'avant. Exceptée que le visage de Dutch avait une partie du visage effacé.

Sa vidéo fut inttérrompue par une notification qui cacha l'écran. C'était encore une menace. Il était marqué : _" La prochaine fois que je te vois, t'es morte" ._ Il appuya sur le message avec curiosité. Le téléphone activa donc l'application messagerie et il pue voir toutes sortes de messages dont le destinataire était un certain Mike Badteller. Il remonta la conversation, et remarqua que cela faisait un bout de temps que Lucie ne lui avait pas parlé. Depuis que ce type l'insultait, elle l'ignorait en complètement. Il remonta encore et appris qu'elle participait à plusieurs délit, comme du trafic d'armes. Il s'avérait aussi que ce Mike Badteller était le petit ami de Lucie.

\- Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, murmura Arthur, mais pourquoi elle a arrêté de lui parlé d'un coup ?

Soudain un autre message du même type survient : _"Tu sais que te réfugier dans un supermarché, ne fait que retarder ta fin s**** **** ! T'es cerné !"_  
En voyant ce message, Arthur compris que Lucie était en danger. Il se précipita vers sa ceinture avec son arme et sa veste, les enfila par dessus son t-shirt noir et son jogging gris, puis sortie de l'appartement afin de retrouver Lucie. 


	5. Vérité

Lucie prenait ses articles tout en regardant l'extérieur du magasin. Celui-ci avait de grandes fenêtres vers l'extérieur donc elle pouvait facilement voir ses ennemis. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'attaquaient pas. Ce n'était pas leurs genre de rester et d'attendre que leurs cible sortes. Pourtant, ils étaient au moins cinq encore sur pied si on ne comptait pas celui qui s'est fait cassé le bras. Elle croisa soudainement Arthur du regard. Prise de panique, elle se dirigea vers une caisse au pas de cours.

Arthur arriva près des hommes et compris ce qu'il se passait. La rue était déserte pas une voiture ni un passant à l'horizon. Juste lui, face à cinq personnes le regardant de travers. Il s'avança vers eux pour les questionner quand Lucie sortit du supermarché à toute allures et sauta dans les bras du cowboy:

- _Chérie ! T'as mis du temps pour venir me chercher ! Il faut que j'aille à la pharmacie et on rentre chez moi d'accord ?_ S'écria-t-elle en français.

Arthur, bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, devina sa stratégie et la suivit sans dire un mot. Ils s'avancèrent dans les rue de Manathan pour semer ces hommes, jusqu'à trouver un drugstore.

\- Bon, on est tiré d'affaire pour l'instant, souffla Lucie. Mes improvisations ne sont pas crédible mais on peut dire que ça marche bien. Donc, qu'est-ce que t'es venus faire ici ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas sortir.

\- J'ai regardé ton téléphone.

\- Tu sais faire ça toi ?

\- Je suis peut-être d'un autre temps mais je suis pas stupide pour autant. Et donc, ces gars et ce Mike c'est qui ?

\- Et c'est reparti pour les questions. Bon, pour faire simple, ce Mike c'est mon ex. Et les mecs de tout à leurs c'est ses sbires. Mike c'est un débile qui dirige un gang et il m'a entraîner dans ses affaires criminelles. Je me suis barré et maintenant il veut ma peau.

\- Mais t'es en train de dire l'opposé de ce que...

\- Je t'explique tout à la maison d'accord ? Le coupa-t-elle en haussant le ton. J'ai acheté de la nourriture, des vêtements pour toi parce que ça me pique les yeux de te voir dans les vêtements de Mike. Normalement ça te fait et j'ai pris des vêtements confortables, qui pourront te plaire. Je vais t'acheter des médicaments ici. Tu vas aller mieux avec.

\- Je... de, bafouilla-t-il en regardant ses vêtement, pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

\- Pour rien. Tiens, met ce masque. On va rentrer.

Arthur restait silencieux. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, il avait du mal à savoir à quoi elle pensait et aussi à comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait, comme si elle lui cachait des choses. Ils entrèrent dans le drugstore et s'avancèrent vers la caisse, faisant la queue. Arthur observa l'endroit : une grande pièce extrêmement lumineuse, les murs remplis d'étagères avec toute sorte de produits pharmaceutiques, un sol carrelé, des caisses ayant une forme assez étrange avec des sortes d'ordinateur sur le dessus. Tout ce qui est autour de lui semble irréel tellement les matériaux pour faire les rayon et les caisses sont différentes et les couleurs le sont aussi, avec du blanc et du vert. Il remarqua ensuite, que tout le monde portaient un masque et étaient espacée d'au moins un mètre.

La queue diminua peu à peu et Lucie s'avança vers une caissière:

\- Bonjour madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la caissière masqué.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir quel médicaments prendre contre la tuberculose et pour combien de temps s'il-vous-plaît.

\- La tuberculose ? Ah vous n'avez pas le même problème que les autres, dit-elle en regardant les yeux rouge et creusé d'Arthur, je vais vous chercher ça.

La caissière partie chercher les produit tandis que les deux attendèrent. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seules, Arthur fit le tours du magasin pour regarder plus en détail. Après deux ou trois minutes, la caissière revint:

\- Alors voilà ce dont vous avez besoin, poursuivi-t-elle en montrant les différentes boîtes, il vous faut quatre antibiotiques pendant deux mois, rifampicine, isoniazide, pyrazinamide et éthambutol, je crois. Ensuite, rifampicine et isoniazide pendant quatre mois. Mon frère avait eu la même chose et c'était ça qu'il avait pris. Le tout dure environ six mois.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? On dirait que vous n'y connaissez pas en médicaments.

\- Eh bien non. Mon travail c'est de vendre les produits pas d'en conseillers. Mais c'est ce que mon frère à pris en tout cas. Et il est guéri aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien je vous fais confiance. Je peux acheter tout ça pour la durée qu'il faut s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Il vous faut une ordonnance d'un médecin pour acheter tout ça.

\- Je peux pas l'acheter comme ça ?

\- Non, je suis désolée.

\- Bon, tant pis, soupira-t-elle. Au-revoir et passez une bonne journée, fini Lucie en se retournant. On y va Arthur.

Ils sortirent du drugstore et rentrèrent chez Lucie en silence. Une fois rentrée, Lucie enleva ses chaussures et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Arthur commençait à perdre patience et alla donc cogner à la porte:

\- Lucie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il agacé. Tu as dit que tu me dirais tout. J'attends tes réponses. Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je commende tes médicaments sur mon ordi.

\- Ton ordi-machin est dans le salon. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?!

\- Rien ! Laisse moi réfléchir ! J'ai besoin de temps ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Pas moi ! Cria-t-il à son tour en cognant une nouvelle fois à la porte. J'ai besoin de savoir, maintenant ! J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un imbéciles ! Qui sont ces gens ? D'où tu viens ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ?! Tes petits jeu comme "laisse moi du temps" ou "fais moi confiance" ne marcheront pas. Je ne te suivrait pas tant que tu m'auras pas tout dit ! Ouvre cette porte maintenant !

Lucie craqua de colère. Elle ouvrit la porte violement et poussa Arthur :

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu es, un imbéciles Arthur ! Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu n'as qu'à partir. Personnes t'en empêche ! J'essaie simplement de t'aider mais tu me pousse à bout !

\- C'est toi qui me ment et me cache des choses ! Pourtant tu m'aide comme si de rien était ! Je sais jamais où tu veux en venir avec toi et c'est moi qui te met à bout ! J'en ai assez de tout cette histoire de confiance et de loyauté. Je veux la vérité !

Le silence vint à son tour. Lucie ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni quel vérité voulait-il savoir. Elle avait aussi peur de se faire tuer, un jour où l'autre, à cause de ce gang. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle et de ne pouvoir continuer ses études non plus.

\- Je suis française. Expliqua-t-elle après s'être calmé. Je suis venue ici pour aller dans une école de commerce et travailler ensuite dans une entreprise. Je me suis installée là pour être proche de l'école que je cherche d'intégrer. Mon but c'était de faire un peu le tour de New York avant de m'y inscrire. Et j'ai rencontré Mike.

Elle s'assit sur le sol en tailleur, dans l'embrasure de la porte, la tête basse. Arthur s'assit à son tour, le dos contre le mur du couloir, une jambe tendu sur le sol et l'autre le genou relevé. Il écouta attentivement Lucie qui poursuivis :

\- Je l'aimais bien. Mais j'étais trop naïve. Puis la maladie est arrivé. Bloqué chez soi. Il s'est invité chez moi, a dormi avec moi mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça faisait au moins un mois qu'on se connaissaient. Du moins, je croyais le connaître. Il sortait le soir et me demandais de le suivre. Et il me demandait toute sorte de choses : de l'argent, faire son commerce illégal à sa place et... d'autres choses encore.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Arthur les yeux remplis d'eau.

\- C'était pas ce que je voulais. Pas du tout. Je lui ai dis un soir que je ne voulais plus le suivre. Que c'était terminé. Il s'est alors énervé et m'a menacé avec un couteau. J'ai réussi à le faire sortir de chez moi mais il m'a griffé à la main.

Elle lui montra une cicatrice qui avait l'air récente sur sa main puis continua.

\- Depuis il veut ma peau parce qu'il a peur que je le dénonce à la police. Moi je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Pendant tout le temps où il est resté collé à moi, le moment où les avions pour le rapatriement en France était disponible mais plus maintenant. Je suis bloqué dans un pays que je ne connais pas et avec un gang qui veut ma peau et maintenant je te trouve toi.

\- Si tu as autant de problème, pourquoi tu m'aides ? Tu veux que je t'aide à les tuer ?

\- Je ne veux pas ça. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et Je crois que c'est le point commun que nous avons tout les deux. Je veux t'aider simplement pour comprends ce qu'il t'arrive et parce que même si tu ne me connais pas, moi si. Je n'ai pas vraiment de but à vouloir t'aider.

Arthur fut en pleine réflexion. Il essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Il fini par se lever et tendis sa main à Lucie :

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Dit-il en aidant Lucie à se relever.

\- Et si on regardait quelques choses à la télé ? Histoire de se changer les idées ?

\- Je te suis.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Lucie mis un film au hasard à la télé. C'était un film d'action avec des Aliens mais Arthur n'accrochas pas. Elle lui montra les vêtements qu'elle lui avait acheté : quelques chemise et t-shirt simple, des pantalons et une paire de bottines en faux cuir mais qui plaisait beaucoup à Arthur.

****

La nuit arriva. Lucie était partie se coucher et Arthur en profita pour sortir son carnet :

_Quel journée encore !_ _Bon cette fois elle m'a tout dit. Elle me dit que je suis en sécurité ici et qu'elle va s'occuper du gang de son ex. Je ne la crois pas. Je pense que je vais devoir me battre avec ces types. Espérons que je rentre chez moi avant que ça arrive._

_Sinon elle m'a fait goûter des "spaghetti" aujourd'hui. Le plat dont m'avait parlé Jack. Il avait raison à ce sujet, c'est pas mauvais._

_Je ne suis encore jamais allé à New York mais j'avais toujours entendu dire, chez moi, qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens pressés dans les rue de cette ville. Là, le peux de personnes que j'ai trouvé, en allant chercher Lucie, avait effectivement l'air pressés mais je n'imaginais pas que New York était aussi grand. Une immense étendue d'immeubles de béton._

_La "vidéo" que j'ai trouvé dans le téléphone de Lucie m'a fait posé beaucoup de questions. Est-ce que je suis le seule à être atterri ici ? Il faut que je le découvre._


	6. Coupable

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Arthur se réveilla, Lucie était déjà à la table, le nez dans son ordinateur, tout en mangeant un bol de céréales.

\- Salut. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est tôt ?

\- Je sais lire l'heure.

\- C'est vrai excuse moi. Bon matin alors. Je suis en train de chercher comment te trouver des médicaments. Je parle avec ma mère pour ça.

\- D'accord... C'est qui t'as mère ? Elle est dans le coin ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais elle est chirurgienne. Enfin, une doctoresse super compétente pour faire simple. Comme on peut pas t'en trouver comme ça il faut que je trouve un autre moyen.

\- Pourquoi tu te casses la tête avec des médicaments ? J'en ai pas besoin.

\- Va te voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Tu changeras sûrement d'avis en regardant ta tête. Tu fais peine à voir et puis j'aime pas t'entendre tousser toute la nuit.

Arthur grogna d'agacement puis alla se chercher une pomme. Il s'installa ensuite devant Lucie.

\- Et pour Mike ? Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? T'as une idée ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Bien sûr. Je me préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment.

\- C'est ça ton plan ?

\- Non, je dis juste que ce n'est pas ma priorité.

\- Pourtant, ils savent où tu es. Ils peuvent débarqué à n'importe quel moment.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai contacté un amis qui m'a dit qu'il restait encore des avions pour retourner en France. T'auras qu'à venir avec moi.

\- Ah oui... Acquiesça-t-il pas totalement convaincu.

Lucie alla chercher des cafés tandis qu'Arthur réfléchissais.

\- Donc ta priorité c'est quoi exactement ? Continua-t-il en sortant sont carnet. 

\- Ma priorité, c'est que tu rentres chez toi vivant et d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il t'arrive. Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que depuis le début tu doute de moi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais c'est la vérité.

Elle s'installa à la table en posant les deux tasses de cafés. Les deux étaient très silencieux et s'évitaient du regard. Lucie finie par prendre son ordinateur pour ses recherches tandis qu'Arthur l'observa tout en notant dans son carnet.

 _Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire pour_ ces gars. _J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une guerre de gang_ _qui n'est pas la mienne. Ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je suis chez elle et j'apprends beaucoup de choses sur sa culture. Ce futur n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais c'est sûr mais j'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable. J'ai fait des recherches la nuit dernière avec Lucie pour_ _savoir comment j'ai pu passer de Saint-Denis à New York, comment j'ai pu passer de "fiction" à "réel"._

 _Elle m'a dit que si ça ce trouve je venais d'un autre univers et que la magie a fait en sorte que je me téléporte. Mais ça m'a l'air d'être plus une blague qu'autre chose. Elle ne crois pas à ces choses là en général. Sa mère est scientifique et son père travail dans une entreprise. Si elle s'est installé là c'est simplement pour l'argent mais je crois que c'est pas ce qu'elle veut au final._ _Du moins j'espère pour elle._

_Depuis que je suis là je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions sur ce que je suis censé faire. Je sors tout les jours dehors, sans Lucie, et je vais à l'endroit où j'ai atterri dans l'espoir que "comme par magie" je rentre chez moi. Plus je deviens malade, plus je me dis que tout est de ma faute. Que c'est de ma faute si j'ai perdu Hosea, Lenny et que j'aurais dû empêché Dutch de braquer cette banque ou même lui dire d'arrêter avec les O'driscolls, j'aurais dû écouter Hosea ! Lui, il l'aurai ramener à la raison. Lui, il savait déjà qu'on était dans un monde qui ne voulait plus de nous. Un monde qui évolue alors que nous non. Maintenant il n'est plus là pour le dire. Et c'est maintenant que je m'en rend compte. Et je suis plus avec Dutch pour l'empêcher de nuire._

Lucie appela Arthur quand elle remarqua qu'il déchaînait sa colère sur le papier :

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en fermant son ordinateur.

\- Ça va. J'ai juste besoin de repos je crois.

\- Alors repose toi. Tu veux que je te mette un film ?

\- Non c'est juste que... Tu penses quoi de Dutch ? Tu crois qu'il va faire quoi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Depuis que Hosea n'est plus là, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était plus le même. On dirait qu'il est devenu fou. Il doute de tout et de tout le monde.

\- Il est peut-être en deuil d'Hosea. Les deux étaient très proche donc ça peut se comprendre d'un côté. Mais peut-être qu'il pense au fait que quelqu'un veut lui prendre de l'argent aussi.

\- Toi tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Demanda Arthur

\- Tu n'es pas avec lui donc tout peux arriver. Mais il y a de grandes chances que Micah réussissent à le manipuler.

\- C'était Micah le traître ?

Elle acquiesça en tenant la main d'Arthur. Celui-ci, se sentant coupable, fixa son carnet sans bouger. Lucie tenta de le rassurer :

\- Je ferai en sorte que tu retournes chez toi, Arthur. Tu as ma parole. Je sais que tu penses que c'est de ta faute et que tu veux sauver ceux qui sont importants à tes yeux mais laisse moi te dire que ce qu'il t'arrive, ce qu'il arrive à Dutch et aux autres c'est pas de ta faute. Tu seras là-bas à temps pour les aider.

\- Tu comptes faire comment ?

\- J'ai un plan, répondit-elle en souriant, je connais des gens et contrairement à Dutch, j'ai de l'argent.

Elle alluma son téléphone et appela un ami à elle : un programmeur qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques années grâce à son père qui s'intéressait à ce moment aux jeux vidéos pour son entreprise. Elle passa sa journée à téléphoner à diverses personnes tandis qu'Arthur faisait des allers retours dehors comme il en avait l'habitude. Il découvrit un peu la ville et fit quelques esquisses. C'était toujours désert mais il aimait ce silence où le seul bruit était celui des oiseaux et du vent qui malgré lui ramenait l'odeur du bitume et de l'essence. Mais ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement maintenant. Micah et Dutch était sa plus grande préoccupation, sans compter les plans de Lucie. Il ne voulait plus de mensonge pour "rassurer", il voulait quelque chose qui existe, des actions et non des plans, des mots et de vulgaires appels téléphoniques.

Le soir venu, Lucie laissa Arthur seul en lui disant qu'elle allait faire des courses. Arthur, se sentant faible, il s'allongea puis s'endormit sur le canapé. Il n'a pas pu remarqué que ses révolvers n'était plus dans sa ceinture.


	7. Bonus: Long Time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un bonus d'une autre histoire en projet.

Dans une vielle maison abandonné, en piteuse état et loin de toute civilisation, se trouvait une jeune fille creusant un troue pour planter quelques graines. Elle vit soudainement arrivée un homme bien armé, sur son cheval, portant un chapeau de cowboy noir avec une corde en guise de boucle. Elle s'avança vers lui :

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

\- Je cherche un certain Victor Caïn. Il est ici ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Il a emprunté de l'argent et je suis là pour reprendre ce qu'il doit.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il a déjà emprunté par le passé et ça lui a apporté que des misères.

\- Et bah j'en sais rien et je m'en cogne. Répondit-il agacé, Où il est ?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en cogne ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

L'homme descendit de son cheval et s'approcha d'elle énervé. 

\- Joue pas à ça gamine, sinon je...

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Et bien faites ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Mais je vous préviens que la seule chose que vous trouverez ici sera mon cadavre ! Cria-t-elle de plus belle, des gens comme vous sont déjà venus la semaine dernière et ils ont tout dévalisé ! Tout ce qui reste de lui c'est cette pauvre pelle avec ces quelques graines !

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- C'était ton père ?

\- Oui...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule alors ? Tu as de la famille quelque part ?

\- Je n'ai plus rien. Même pas de quoi partir une journée alors à quoi bon... J'ai bien planté des graines pour faire pousser des légumes mais le temps qu'ils poussent je serais morte de faim.

L'homme réfléchi une minute puis sortie de sa besace quelques conserves, quelques viandes cuites, un couteau et les tendit à la petite.

\- Tu pourras pas vivre ici, il faut que tu partes. Je te donne de quoi survivre quelques jours. Prends ce chemin là, il te mènera à la ville la plus proche. Trouve un travail. J'annule ta dette. 

\- Mais pourquoi faîtes vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle déconcerté.

\- Quel âge tu as ? Questionna-t-il en montant sur son cheval.

\- 15 ans.

\- Tu as toute la vie devant toi p'tite. Ne fait pas comme moi, ne la gâche pas.

Puis il s'en alla comme il était venue. Son cheval galopa si vite qu'on pu croire qu'il traversait le soleil couchant, se fondant ainsi avec l'horizon. 

📖 


	8. La fuite

Des coups de feu se fond soudainement entendre. Arthur sortie de son somme en sursaut, la gorge en sang et cracha tout ce qu'il pu. Il vit faiblement Lucie qui bloquait la portes d'entrée avec la table et barricadait les fenêtres. Il n'avait plus de force à cause de la douleur et tomba du canapé en voulant se lever. Lucie se précipita sur lui et l'aida à se relever :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Arthur ? Demanda-t-elle en panique, viens, on va dans ma chambre il faut qu'on se couvre. 

-Je... que... qu'est-ce qui... ce passe... ? 

Elle mit un des bras d'Arthur par dessus son épaule et essaya de le porter comme elle pouvait jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle entendit des coups dans la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un essayait s'enfoncer la porte. Alors elle déposa Arthur sur son lit et ouvrit sa fenêtre. À l'extérieur se trouvait des escaliers de secours et elle avait l'intention de sortir par cette endroit. Elle prit un sac à dos et tenta d'aider Arthur tant bien que mal pour qu'il se remette sur pieds rapidement. Celui-ci bus un verre d'eau, toussa encore quelques secondes puis retrouva ses esprits après avoir entendu des coups de feu provenant du salon. 

\- Tu vas mieux Arthur ? Il faut qu'on s'en aille vite, il vont nous avoir. Prends ta sacoche.

\- Ils sont venus ? Je te l'avais dit Lucie... C'est quoi ton plan maintenant ?

\- On sort part la fenêtre. Viens, il vont réussir à rentrer !

\- Super idée, répondit-il ironiquement. 

Il posa sa main sur sa ceinture et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus ses révolvers :

\- Il sont où mes flingues ?!

\- Sors Arthur ! Je te les rends après ! Ordonna Lucie en le dirigeant brusquement vers la fenêtre. 

\- Tu me les a pris ?! Pourquoi ?! T'es allée faire quoi dehors en pleine nuit ?!

\- Plus tard !

Les deux sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent en empruntant les échelles. Lucie rendit un des révolvers a Arthur et garda l'autre pour se défendre. Il se dirigèrent vers le parking et Lucie réussi à ouvrir la portière d'une des voitures tandis que le cowboy tira sur leurs assaillants. Elle démarra la voiture et attrapa le bras d'Arthur pour qu'il s'assoit. 

\- Ferme la porte et met ta ceinture ! Demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. 

\- Ma ceinture ? 

Après avoir grogner d'agacement, elle attacha Arthur puis accéléra de plus belle, essayant de semer le gang de Mike qui les poursuivaient toujours. Arthur était complètement ahuri face à la vitesse de la voiture qui le bloquait presque au fond de son siège. 

\- Arthur, ton deuxième pistolet, dit-elle en le tendant, ouvre la fenêtre en appuyant sur le bouton à côté de toi et vise la voiture à droite. 

\- On va où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'exécutant. 

\- J'hésite si on va à l'aéroport ou chez l'ami dont je t'ai parlé. J'ai des billets pour l'avion, il en reste encore un pour venir en France. Il faudra juste qu'on laisse tes armes ici. Le système de sécurité est très pointu il ne pourrons pas nous suivre comme ils le font. 

\- On va là où tu penses qu'on les sèmera alors. 

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah soit logique. Ton aéroport il est loin d'ici ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Et ton ami il est où ? 

\- À quelques rue. 

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Elle appuya une fois de plus sur l'accélérateur alors qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivie par encore trois voitures. Arthur tirait sur leurs ennemis mais avec la vitesse et l'angle de tire il avait du mal à les toucher. Lucie entendit les sirènes de police qui s'approchaient, elle tourna donc vers une rue plus étroite et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle enleva la ceinture d'Arthur et ils sortirent de la voiture en passant par des petites ruelles. 

\- On est encore loin ? Demanda Arthur essayant de reprendre son souffle. 

\- On y est presque c'est l'immeuble en face.

\- Il faut les semer avant, viens par là, ordonna-t-il en lui tirant le bras.

Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient tout en essayant toujours de semer leurs poursuivants. Ils étaient encore six à leurs trousses mais rapidement leurs nombres diminuait à quatre puis trois. Lucie et Arthur se sont éloignés de plusieurs centaine de mètres de leur objectif pour ainsi leurs échappés, mais cela ne suffisait pas puisque qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas courir indéfiniment et se fit donc attrapé et trop fatiguée pour pouvoir se défendre, Lucie se fit avoir à son tour. 

Alors qu'ils entendirent une nouvelle fois les sirènes de police s'intensifié lentement, leurs bras étaient fermement tenus par leurs ennemis. Arthur voyait arrivée de loin un homme se dirigeant dangereusement vers Lucie en ayant à la main un type de pistolet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il donna alors un coup de coude sous la mâchoire d'un des hommes qui le tenait et avec le bras gauche libéré, il donna un coup de poing en pleine figure sur le deuxième homme. Il se précipita ensuite sur l'ennemi qui tenait Lucie et les plaquas tout deux au sol. Mais ça n'a pas suffit pour la protéger puisque l'homme au pistolet eu le temps de tiré sur le mollet de Lucie. Tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur, l'homme au pistolet s'avança de plus belle pour donner le coup de grâce et Arthur, toujours au sol, sortit son revolver qui était resté dans un de ses holsters et tira proche de la tête de son assaillants ce qui le déstabilisa. Le cowboy se releva subitement et profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour arracher l'étrange pistolet de la main de son ennemie et ainsi l'assommer avec le coup de crosse de son revolver. Remarquant des lumières rouges et bleu au coin de la rue, il attrapa Lucie qui gémissait encore de douleur et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour échapper à la police :

\- Lucie ! Murmura-t-il, je sais que t'as mal mais essaie de pas faire de bruit. Il faut que tu nous mènes là où se trouve ton ami. 

\- On est où là ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- À l'arrière d'un magasin.

\- S'il-te-plaît... donne des détails ! 

\- J'ai tourné à gauche après qu'on se soit fait attaquer et j'ai avancer tout droit en traversant la route. Là y a magasin qui vend des vêtements je crois. On est derrière ce magasin, tu me suis ?

\- Ok... Y a du bruit autour on dirait... Faut pas que la police nous trouve...

\- Écoute, intervient Arthur, on reste ici quelques minutes le temps de te soigner et ensuite tu nous mènera chez ton amie. 

\- Comment tu... 

Arthur sortie un chiffon de sa sacoche et le mis dans la bouche de Lucie en lui ordonnant de le mordre. Il arracha ensuite la partie du pantalon où elle a reçu la balle. 

\- Cris pas trop fort, je vais enlever la balle, prévint-il. T'en fais pas je sais comment faire.

Lucie s'agita et se débattu pour que les doigts sales du cowboy ne touche pas sa plaie qui lui faisait de plus en mal. Mais Arthur la tenait et il extirpa la balle de sa jambe avec un petit couteau. Il savait ce qu'il faisait étant donné qu'il a dû faire la même chose sur son épaule auparavant. 

Tandis qu'elle mordit de toute ses forces pour ne pas crier, il regarda s'il ne restait pas quelque éclats et heureusement pour elle, il avait tout retiré. Alors que le sang coulait encore abondamment, Arthur pris une balle de fusil et mis la poudre de celle-ci puis brûla la plaie avec une allumette pour cotérisée la plaie. Voyant la flamme s'approcher dangereusement de sa jambe, elle ferma les yeux et mordit de plus belle et au moment même où l'allumette touchait cette affreux trou, des sirènes de police passait devant le magasin ce qui fit sursauter Arthur qui était très concentré sur son mouvement et dévia donc la trajectoire de sa main. Même si une partie intacte de la peau fut toucher par les flammes, le sang ne coulait plus. Il rangea alors ses outils et porta Lucie qui continuait de mordre le chiffon pour ne pas crier.

La douleur était si forte qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et tenir sur ses jambes était impossible. Elle se contenta de tendre le bras pour indiquer les directions à Arthur qui la portait malgré le peu de force et d'énergie qui lui restait ainsi que la maladie qui enflammait ses poumons. Ils arrivèrent enfin à échapper à la police alors que le soleil se levait doucement. Ils trouvèrent vite ensuite l'immeuble de l'ami de Lucie mais il n'y avait personne. Comme ils n'avaient pas le choix, Arthur enfonça la porte. C'était un tout petit studio, tellement désordonné qu'Arthur faillit glisser sur un vieux magazine alors qu'il portait encore Lucie dans ses bras. Il l'installa sur un lit et s'affala sur le sol, en soupirant d'épuisement. 

\- Donc... c'est... bon ? On est tirés d'affaires ? Demanda Arthur en reprenant sa respiration et en toussant. 

\- Je crois qu'on est bloqué ici pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne...

\- Il est où ?

\- Je ne sais pas ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne répond pas.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire ?

\- Aucune idée. 

\- Mais c'est incroyable ! De pire en pire ! Tu sais qui c'est au moins ? J'espère que c'est pas un deuxième Mike ! S'exclama-t-il en toussant. 

\- Ça va t'inquiète c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Un peu timide mais très gentil. Il fait plein de truc : des logos pour des marques, des illustrations et surtout du level design. C'est un grand dessinateur, c'est pour ça que mon père a fait un contrat avec lui.

\- Vu sa baraque ça à pas l'air...

\- C'est un artiste on va dire. Bref, je sais qu'il a beaucoup joué à des jeux d'argent en ligne ces derniers temps et il a perdu gros.

\- Comme du poker ?

\- Ouais comme ça... Et donc je sais qu'il a perdu beaucoup et après plus de message, alors que d'habitude il répond vite. C'est comme s'il avait disparu. Le plus dingue c'est que t'es apparu le même jour où il ne me répondait plus. 

\- Est-ce que... tu crois qu'il est parti dans un autre monde aussi ? Comme si on avait interchangé ?

\- Peut-être, ou c'est juste une coïncidence... 

\- C'est sérieux Lucie ! 

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Arthur ?! Laisse moi j'ai mal à la jambe.

\- Moi j'aimerais savoir ce que t'es allée faire la nuit dernière d'abord ! 

\- Roh j'ai juste fait les courses, répondit-elle en râlant.

\- Arrête, je sais que tu mens.

\- On verra ça plus tard, tu veux bien ? 

Puis pour mettre fin à ce qu'elle jugeait, un interrogatoire et pour se remettre de cette affreuse et douloureuse nuit, elle se retourna dos à Arthur puis s'endormit rapidement malgré la douleur de sa jambe. 

Arthur la regarda avec agacement mais voyant cette horrible blessure, il ne put s'empêcher de placer une couverture sur elle pour la tenir au chaud. Ensuite, bien qu'il n'avait que peu de souffle, il fuma une de ses dernières cigarette coincé dans le fond de sa sacoche. Il sortit aussi de celle-ci, son fameux carnet ainsi qu'un jolie crayon que lui avait offert Lucie et avant de raconter ses mésaventures, il dessina la silhouette de cette femme qui malgré ses erreurs de la nuit passée restait tout de même sa sauveuse. 


End file.
